


Always and Tomorrow

by Promise_Worthy



Series: Jolly Sailor Bold [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other, Recovered Memories, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: So Emma Swan has made it home to Storybrooke with Henry. Only, she didn't expect for more things to go wrong shortly after arriving.That doesn't mean, they don't go right.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Liam Jones & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Jolly Sailor Bold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128026
Kudos: 12





	1. Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelesscaptainswanshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/gifts).



> Lost in the darkness  
> Try to find your way home  
> I want to embrace you and never let you go  
> Almost hope you're in heaven  
> So no one can hurt your soul  
> Living in agony  
> Cause I just do not know where you are 
> 
> \- Somewhere by Within Temptation

Killian walked with no purpose in mind. Last night dream had given all the reassured thoughts of Emma finally returning to Storybrooke. Not a sound, or sight of the towns people were out. And he understood that none liked the rain. 

Mary Margaret had insisted he stay in the apartment till the storm cleared up, before checking on the Jolly Roger. Since everyone who been in the Enchanted Forest been brought over with Zelena's curse, including Black Beard, he had been able to win back his other love. And what a beautiful sight to behold, seeing her their sitting at the towns docks. 

He stepped up, walking up to the deck. And a feel of the chilled sea breeze. There was nothing better than the wind on his face next to the gentle feel of Emma's hands on his body. He spent a few hours savoring the memory. Her caress on his naked skin. There limbs entagled, stuck together by their sweat. Hair frizzy from the hours spent making love. 

Though he hadn't been awake for it, as his past self, he could sweat that he somehow was able to tast her upon his tongue. A flavor of sweet milk and honey. He traced his bottom lip, with the pad of his thumb. The feel of her mouth clammering against his, still fresh as the day progress to it's end with the night waiting to rise in its place. 

Knowing everything was in order and that he hadn't forgotten to tie anything down. He marched his tired self to the Captain's quaters, ready for sleep to once more claim him. Perhaps to see a certain blonde hair, green eye siren claim him as well. "Hello Killian." 

Emma was beyond exhausted. That didn't stop her from seeking her pirate out. About one hour ago, she left Henry with Regina who promised to call and let her parents know of their return, and that she had gone in search of Killian. Thankfully she was told of Killian reclaiming the Jolly Roger, and made plans to go and find him here. 

The minute he stepped into his room, not noticing her standing in one of the darkened corners, she waited for him to close the door, where he pressed his head against the wood. She gave a soft greeting, and watched as he whirled around on his heal, leather jacket bellowing and making a light smack sound behind him. "Swan?" 

"Care to join me for rum?" She gestured to the two cups on the desk that had once belonged to Liam. That was the only she hated of her return. That she could not bring him with her without causing problems for the time line. In one of the shots of rum, Emma had gently laid his stolen memories in it. All he needed to do, was to drink from the glass in order to reclaim his lost memories. "Why not Swan. Been an adventure for both of us, aye?" 

"It has indeed." Emma hummed lightly, sliding his glass over to him as well as lifting up her own. He took it off the desk, clinking it with Emma's before tossing it down the hatch. He blinked, and then the cup dropped from his fingers to the ground. He felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull before a full row of memories he did not recall flooded his brain. 

And everything he dreamed about, the small images became crystal clear and made more sense than anything else he came across in the world. 

Worried for his well being, Emma spoke as calmly as she was capable of doing. "Killian?" 

He didn't answer. Only stumbled his way over to the bed, where he slumped down against the wall. He swallowed thickly, remembering when Emma mention him forgetting her after she left, and how he vowed he could never forget a woman such as her. A woman strong, and more than willing to do what it took to protect her family and the ones she loved. 

Emma took in his shriveled appearance. The way he looked torn apart. Did she do the right thing? In giving back what he didn't know he lost? Or was it a mistake to take it from him to start with. She kneeled beside him on the bed, watching his eyes grow blotchy eye and red rimmed with tears spilling out and down his cheeks. He lifted his head up in her direction. "E-Emma?" 

"Told you you'd forget about me." She lamely joked. Killian cheeks changed to a light pink, his head dropping back down to looking at his hook. And the pink color which Emma noticed ran down to his neck and beneath the black of his shirt. She'd have to see about getting him some new attire. "But I did say I'd show you around my home if I saw you again one day." 

He whispered. Heart beating faster than it ever did over the last two hundred years. "Aye, you did say that."

"K-Killian?" He remained unmoving. No sound to grace Emma's ears. Wouldn't stop her though. "Killian, would you touch me?" 

His head swung around for the second time, eyes widened to the limit. It was though the pirate hadn't heard her clearly or thought she might've miss spoken. "Are you sure about that E-Emma?" 

She reached out, cupping him above his pants and letting her fingers skim over the tip. "I'm certain." 

He released a moan, eyes closing as he felt himself twitching in the safety of his pants. Not for long, as Emma began to undo the strings and freed him from the tight space as he lower body grew to life in the hand of his Swan. He jerked upwards, the nail of her thumb scraping the pre cum that gathered at the tip. She liked seeing him like this. At her mercy. Tossing her back over her shoulders, she crawled off the bed and settled down between his legs. 

Gripping him with her hand, she stroked his half hardened length and flicked her tongue out along the bottom of his dick. He spewed off a random line of curses.

None suitable for the ears of a lady. No, a princess. A princess who acted very much a pirate as much as he did when out on the high seas looking for his next thrill of adventure. "E-Emma. Love." 

He yanked her up from under her arms, pulling her away from the task she set out to do. She pouted for a minute, hating that he kept her away from her second favorite thing. 

Killian held her still, arm around back and hook looped into the opening of her pants as he made work on unbuttoning them, and then tugging em off along with her panties. To cool her wrath, he quickly rambled out, "next time. Right now, I just need to be inside you." 

They didn't leave the ship till late after noon. And only after they had one more round of their reunion.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I am so sorry for taking this long to update this second and final chapter. But time got away from me, and I was dealing with a bit a writer's block. And because of this, I decided to end it while on a good note. So without further adeu, I give you chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma are in for a surprise. . .

Liam had come to except that he wouldn't see his little brother again. Having died just a little over three hundred years ago. He hated himself on leaving Killian behind. In the world when it was clear that he still needed Killian as he still needed his brother. He heard countless Captain Jones. A pirate captain who ruled the high seas, and was not to be crossed. 

Hated and hunted down to the brink by kings, and other royalty across the realms he visited only to plunder and plumage. 

He hated it all that he couldn't be there for Killian as he promised when he was just a boy. Then there were the rumors of his brother kidnapping a crippled of a cowards wife. The horror and illness he recieved in his gut was enough to make any crazed want to drink. 

Followed by rumors or him joining forces with some Evil Queen known as Regina and later some Queen known as The Queen Of Hearts or Cora. If he had anyway to make it to the living, he'd give Killian the whipping of a life time which was rightly deserved for all his bad form. 

So here he sat in the Underworlds version of Storybrooke's bar, sipping on his drink, when he heard a thunderous rumble coming from outside. Paying his share, and tapping the bar to let the owner know he was done for the night, he went out with his drunken curiousty getting a hold of his mind. 

He looked from right to left, and chose to head right. On the ground, in the dim lighting of the Underworld, something Hades did to match the hours of the living. Ah! He hated the damn god so much. No matyer he pleaded his case to be sent up, he would he leave his private domain with the answer still the same. "No". 

He was starting to think he'd be there forever. Until he met her. Now Elsa was not a women to be trifled with. He saw first hand the destruction she was capable of while threatened, and knew off the bat that any form of lying would get you blasted with ice to the heart. So in the earlier days he approached her, he made sure to be honest and show the good he had through out his life. 

It paid off. As Hades was a sucker for love, and having made mistakes for hid own love life, he finally agreed to let Liam go. On the condition he'd be invited to the wedding. 

And that is how Liam found himself with Anna, and Kristoph. Searching Elsa in a place called Storybrooke. A land that normally didn't have magic. They searched and searched for days until they found Elsa safely with his little brother Killian. And his newly anointed fiance, Emma Swan. 

The couple were shocked to say the least. And both right in worrying that someone was playing a cruel joke on them. He proved it easily enough that it was truly him. When he did this, Emma returned to him memories he hadn't known he lost. 

"It's good to see you after all these years little brother," he said, breaking the ice cold silence. 

The edges of Killian's lips twitched and Emma rested her head against his chest. His arm slung over her shoulder to keep her warm from the chilly morning air. "I think perhaps you mean, younger brother." 

Elsa stepped to Liam's front, placing a single peck to his lips. Emma and Killian were stunned by this, and hadn't known that she knew Liam prior to this small meeting of theirs. And it was probably for the best, as Killian nor Emma would've believed that the elder Jones brother was alive.

So the lovely couple joined Killian and Emma at Granny's for dinner and went straight into story mode. The entire time Liam was focused on his brother's tale going from a Soldier in the Navy to being a feared pirate known under the moniker Captain Hook. When the story ended, Liam went into full detail over his time in the Underworld, explaining how he spent time after time trying to convince Hades to let him return to the land of the living. 

And how every time he asked had been refused. That is until he met his beautiful bride to be Elsa. 

"And so we here are full circle," Elsa added at the end. Shrugging her shoulders a bit before taking a sip of the chocolate shake. She never before knew that chocolate could taste just that good and couldn't wait to whip something up like it back home. Once she learned how to make it of course. 

Emma eyed Liam, still feeling a tad guilty in doing what she did. It didn't matter much, and she had no reason to worry as her future brother in law forgave her instantly just from the sight of his brother being so happy. "It's fine Emma. I understand why you did it. But please look after my little brother." 

"Younger brother. And I have no intent in taking my off him for a second." She remarked, sharing a smirk with the ex Navy soldier, and her soon to be husband. 

Killian snickered. Kissing her lightly on the cheek. It never ceases for him to wonder how he was lucky enough to land a woman like Emma at his side. "I would despair if you did love."

"You know, I had a thought." Anna announced, elbowing Kristoph in the ribs as he lightly tickled her on her lower belly. "How about you both have a double wedding here in Storybrooke?" 

The four of them look back and forth at one another. It didn't take long for them to come to a conclusion either. Elsa was the first to answer. "That sounds like a splendid idea." 

The first thing they did was get Snow involved. She and Regina helped with the decorating, and sorting out the type of food that would be served at the wedding. While Elsa used her magic to create a dress for herself and Emma. 

Emma's dress is made up of white material and golden lace that ran around her shoulder and down her back like a beautiful cape. Elsa's dress was much the same, only it was deep blue with white lace. 

Little prince Neal, Emma's brother was the ring barer. And nothing more in the world could be better, than with the family they loved. 

•The End•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. It means alot to me. Anywho, that's the end. 
> 
> Please stay safe and wear your masks people. . .

**Author's Note:**

> So Hook has his memories back. What do you think will become of Captain Swan? Will things grow between them? Or will they shatter. Find out next chapter. 
> 
> And yes, before you ask the title is once again inspired by a song. But not a song fic. Enjoy everyone. And let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
